User talk:Biddiblush
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Biddiblush page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! This is a test 86 (talk) 01:41, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Picture coding in tables and galleries Please review the page for proper coding of images in tables. You left thumb coding on the HW Glow Wheels 5-Pack page and others. I'm also curious why you changed the Mickey mouse issue bak to Disney? Mach 5 (talk) 15:03, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :your reply from my talk page Hi. I’m replying to what you said about what happened last night. You see I was trying to add the picture of the 2018 5pck car last night when it became completely wrong. I tried to fix it yet and yet nothing worked, so it’s my fault and I’m sorry. It was a complete accident and il make sure it doesn’t happen again. And for the pictures? I did read the rules but the thing is, it keeps coming out like that. I’m using a IOS device so maybe it’s a issue with it. Hope you understand and thank you for letting me know ::First, it's best to keep a conversation in 1 place, the place it was started. Regarding thumbnail coding in images - I almost exclusively use the source editor and especially when adding images - not sure about if it can be done using the visual editors. Mach 5 (talk) 16:02, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Duplicate pages Don't create pages like "Wingstorm set" when there are pages like Wingstorm already existing. This is a test 86 (talk) 23:19, October 13, 2019 (UTC) Quality Please have better taste when you compose your images. People have to always clean-up after your dirty, grimy images (yuck!). Get some Formula 401 (or something) and clean the surfaces where you place your models before taking images. Use a better camera. Don't put your vehicles beside that ugly duct tape. Please! All of your efforts are being wasted. We are trying to keep a high-quality WIKI here.